Just For You
by loquaciousTransmundane
Summary: Cronus/Kankri [Red Rom, Cross Dressing, Lingerie, Xeno (Tentabulges/Nooks), Hermaphrodite Trolls] Kankri couldn't believe what he was doing. How did he even come up with such a triggering and embarrassing thing to do? Oh that's right, because his matesprit is Cronus Ampora and that explains just about everything that needs to be known.


Kankri Vantas stood there, silently, staring at himself in the full length mirror that resided in the respiteblock within his hive. He had been standing there for at least the past half an hour. He couldn't believe what he was doing. How did he even come up with such a triggering and embarrassing thing to do?

Oh that's right, because his matesprit is Cronus Ampora and that explains just about everything that needs to be known. Kankri wanted to do nothing more than to actually be the one to make his flushmate blush and want _him,_ instead of the other way around. Cronus had such a way with words, his hands, hell even his body just period could make any troll so desperate to want to be his… and Kankri one who couldn't deny that.

The troll bit his lip as he thought about how he lost his celibacy and virginity to the troll, staring in the mirror at his brightly red flushed face. _'Your mind is wondering again Kankri.'_ The troll thought to himself, shifting so the weight was mostly placed on his other leg. He lifted a lace covered hand and gently tugged at the strap of the very short, purple chemise he was wearing that had bright red lace at the top and on the bottom. The purple fabric was sheer, showing off his body and giving very little coverage. Shown through the fabric was another splash of purple that was the complete lace garter belt that sat right on his hips covering most of the…

'_Oh, god.' _The troll thought in exasperation. _'This is just way to triggering to even look at. Why am I doing this? Why did I think this was a good idea? There is no way I look good to anyone wearing all this feminine stuff!'_ Kankri shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. This felt so wrong, wearing stuff created for a feminine body shape when he was obviously a male, regardless of trolls being hermaphrodites, that fact was pretty obvious. _'I let my curiosity get the best of me and have found myself in a world of an odd sort of fetish and kink…ugh.'_ Kankri shuddered, face showing pure disgust at allowing himself to let it get this far.

He sighed, slowly torn and padding over to the human bed where he sat down, his eyes wondering over the rest of his outfit. Plain red feminine panties were in place, covering his sheath. His fingers trailed down the garters to the tops of the red and purple stripped stocking they were holding up. He had been so caught up in berating himself that he hadn't heard the booted footfalls that were approaching the bedroom.

Instead Kankri stood up again, making his way for the closet. "I'm just going to take these dreaded things off before I embarrass myself anymore." He grunted, bending over to reach for the box he had hidden in the back of the closet. "Now where could it have gone?"

The sudden whistle that sounded behind him had the troll yelping and standing up quickly. He turned quickly; face alit brighter than it had been ever before. And there he stood, his matesprit, one Cronus Ampora. He was leaning against the doorframe with the smuggest of looks spread across his face, a very slight purple tinge in his eyes.

"Well hey doll, aren't you just lookin' fine tonight. Is this what you called me home early for?" Cronus smirked, eyes dancing over the troll's form with a desperate and aroused look. His hands shifted, coming up to slip the leather jacket from his shoulder. He tossed it haphazardly to the carpeted floor as he slowly made his way over.

Kankri didn't really know how to react other than to stand there and sputter, no words escaping from his throat properly. He just watched with a terrified expression as the troll walked closer, closer, and ever closer. That was, until the taller troll was standing right in front of him. He reached out his right hand, cupping the scared troll's cheek and stroking under his eye.

So, care to explain this sexy get up for me, chief?" Cronus chuckled softly, as if being too loud would scare the smaller troll away. His hand was gentle and slow, just stroking the flushed face with a care and tenderness. His other hand reached out and slipped under the chemise, resting on Kankri's waist and tugging him close so their chests were pressed together. Kankri bit his lip before leaning up and kissing the other on the lips, sucking the seadwellers lower lip into his mouth and tugging on it gently with his pointed teeth before letting go and looking up at him once again. He smelt like that human cologne he always used and tasted like the cigarettes he always carried around between his lips, yet never smoked. The scent and taste made the little troll purr deep in his chest and when he finally gained the courage, the smaller troll spoke.

"Well…you had talked about, trying new things. And I figured, this might be on the list of things you were thinking about, assuming you have a list at all that is. I figured it was…the easiest and one of the only things I was actually willing to try. Not matter how absurd and triggering it may be." Kankri huffed, lifting his hands up to rub at the larger troll's chest, his eyes looking down to avoiding getting embarrassed once more.

"I think you look absolutely smokin' in this skimpy little outfit, just for me." Cronus kissed his forehead and whispered, hand dropping to join the other under the chemise. His thumbs running along the muscle as he just admired his prize for the night. He soon pressed the mutant blood's hips to his own and grinded his bulge against his sheath, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

"Well I'm glad to see that you like it." Kankri snorted, glaring up at the other slightly as he could feel the bulge writhing in its tight confines. Cronus chuckled and leaned down to nip at an ear. He slowly began to lead the other towards the bed, being careful as to not let Kankri fall backwards.

"You always turn me on like this, chief. Don't even have to try." Cronus said as he set Kankri down on the edge of the bed. His hands trailing down the lacy garter belt, following the straps, much like Kankri had earlier, to the stockings. "Put a lot of effort into this I can tell. Glad to see. This piece is doin' wonders for me, chief. Colors turnin' me on, I think you're tryin' to tell me something aren't you?" He joked before starting to kiss at the other's knee, hands making their way back up the inside of Kankri's thighs with those lips in tow.

Kankri gasped slightly, biting his lip as he watched a moment before reaching down and taking hold of one of Cronus's horns. He pushed the seadweller's head away only to get an extremely confused look as the lingerie clad troll stood. "You always pamper me, now is my turn." Kankri told him sternly. "Now sit on the bed." He moved his hand and took a few steps away.

Cronus couldn't contain the smirk that graced his lips at the sound of that. "Whatever you say." He quirked an eyebrow and pushed himself up to sit on the bed much like how he had placed the one before him. He patted his knee gently and waited with wondering eyes to see what Kankri would do about this.

Kankri rolled his eyes at the others subdued behavior of eagerness. The seadweller was horrible at hiding it or even controlling himself, not to any surprise. And to no surprise Kankri was a nervous wreck, having not had much of a chance to take control before. But unlike his flushmate he hid it much better.

Kankri walked between his legs before kneeling down. He leaned up ever so slightly to kiss down his chest, his fingers shakily sliding underneath the shirt, bringing it up enough so Cronus could get it off. His mouth never stopped on its trail down, sticking mostly to kissing and licking. Cronus placed a hand on the back of his head, watching as he panted softly from arousal.

Kankri finally made his way down to the start of Cronus's pants, taking a risk; he looked up at his face, flushing at how aroused the other looked. He looked back down quickly, fingers toying with the belt a moment. He fumbled to actually get it off, but once he did he felt extraordinarily proud. He tossed it away, finding no more use for it as he unbuttoned and unzipped the black pants.

At that point Kankri faltered, deciding of what he needed to do next. Cronus ran his fingers through the slightly tousled hair. "Hey there babe, relax. Don't do anything you don't want to do alright?" Cronus cooed softly, his thumb brushing over the sensitive nub that was his horn. "I won't get mad. I know you ain't used to tryin' like this."

Kankri gasped as a waved of pleasure ran right through him, going straight to his bulge. He could already feel it moving within the sheath. It was trying it's best to slip out but the tight confines kept it from doing such a thing at the moment. He looked up at the other, eyes half lidded as he bent forward and pressed a kiss to the moving mass under the exposed boxers.

This surprised Cronus greatly; he let out a soft groan and smiled down at the other, impressed. "So much for the pillow-princess I thought you were." Cronus stroked at Kankri's horns, watching his face flush and eyes cloud with arousal.

Kankri grunted and kissed at the squirming bulge. He kept his eyes locked with the other, mouthing down towards the end of where his pants were open.

"Shit Cherry, I don't think you know what that outfit and look is doing to me. I'm gonna burst just watchin' yah in that outfit of yours if you don't hurry." Cronus groaned, stroking his horns some more, loving the shivers and soft moans he was receiving in response.

Kankri lifted his hands once more, tugging at the waistband of the pants as well as his boxers. Cronus complied, shifting to help pull his pants off completely. Kankri was now face to face with the slick purple bulge that was writhing around. Kankri wrapped his fingers around the base and gave it a nice squeeze, causing the seadwelling troll above him to moan. Kankri moved forward once again and began to lick at the material that lubricated the bulge, sucking at the side and bottom every now and then. Cronus groaned loudly, gripping at the others head tightly and not doing much else other than simply enjoying the sight and feeling. His breaths were shallow and ragged, coming out more as pants and in moans than anything else.

Kankri continued this action for some time, until Cronus pulled the troll away from his bulge. Kankri looked up at him, lips and cheeks covered with purple material. Kankri gave him a questioning look as he was set on his lap, his hands resting on Cronus's sculpted shoulders. The seadweller wrapped his arms around Kankri's waist and pulling him in for a deep kiss, wasting no time in plunging his tongue in the red blood's mouth to explore.

Kankri melted with this, pressing himself close and moaning gently. His own red bulge had managed to push itself out of the sheath and was moving within the red confines. He was actually very glad he had bought them in bright red to go with his outfit; at least he didn't need to worry about stains from his own candy red material. He gasped and buried his face against Cronus's neck as the purple coated bulge prodded and moved against his own.

"Shit babe…" Cronus growled out, his grip tightening around Kankri's waist as the little mutant blood grinded himself against the other bulge. Kankri regained his thoughts and attacked Cronus's gills with kisses and nips. He shifted himself so his knees were resting on the bed beside his hips. He lifted his head up to nibble at the fins that were on Cronus's ear, causing them to twitch and flutter a bit.

"Move onto the bed." Kankri suggested, moving enough so that Cronus could slid onto the bed. Cronus did just that, moving up onto the bed so his back was against the headboard. He held out his arms for the other as an invitation, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kankri crawled over to the other slowly, sitting on his lower stomach a moment. He ground his bulge against his matesprits abs and panted. "Cronus…" He whispered, leaning forward and kiss at him gently.

Cronus rested his hands on Kankri's hips for only a moment before they trailed down to rub at his thighs. He nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back and looking up at the other. "How d'yah plan to go about this? Your little belt is kinda in my way." He asked, thumbs rubbing circles in such a way that made the mutant squirm.

"I….I really didn't get that far in my thoughts…" Kankri looked down, feelings of uncertainty flooding in to take over his small streak of confidence. He doubled over a little bit and bit his lip nervously, refusing to look up. He had totally forgotten that the garters would keep them from removing anything else, and to take them off would take away from the new experience.

"Well here why don't I just help you out a bit, Cherry-bomb?" Cronus slid his hand down between Kankri's legs, earning a soft moan and shiver from touching the bulge. Instead of trying to attempt to pull the panties off, which wouldn't work anyway thanks to the garters, he just shifted them to the side so Kankri's bulge was freed. Kankri sighed in relief as his bulge was now able to squirm and curl around on its own.

"Hey, babe" Cronus looked down at Kankri's bowed head, waiting until the other looked up at him before continuing. "Why don't you ride me?" Cronus suggested in a smug fashion, his bulge sliding up to stroke at the folds of the red material soaked nook. Kankri cried out, biting his lip to muffle the sound from the startled moan. He nodded slowly.

He looked down between their chests, positioning his hips in what he assumed would give them both the most amount of pleasure when he took the bulge into him. He kept his hands braced on Cronus's shoulders and finally looked up once more, pushing his hips down onto the willing and eager bulge below.

Sparks of pleasure rushed through both trolls, causing them both to moan. Kankri slid down until Cronus was fully sheathed inside. He whimpered softly, the bulge stroking at the inside of his tight passage. The temperature difference of the cold seadweller made him shudder and keen. Cronus leaned forward to kiss at his jaw, trying to keep his twitching hips from moving too much and overwhelming him. "Ah shit…Kanny you're so tight and fuckin' warm." He breathed out with a soft groan, nipping at his ear lobe. He growled into the ear, causing Kankri to shudder before responding.

Kankri just panted and nodded slowly when he finally had control of himself again, having no other thoughts than on the pleasure rushing through him by just sitting there. But he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere if they just stayed like that. As soon as he was stable enough on his knees, which rested beside Cronus's hips, he began to move. Gently rolling and rocking his hips before actually pulling himself up off the large bulge, then pushing back down on it.

The pace was slow at first, Kankri getting used to being in control and trying to find the best position. Both of them moaning until Cronus gently pulled Kankri down. "Sorry, gonna have to speed things up a bit." He apologized, keeping the Vantas pressed against his chest and putting his hands on his ass. He used this for leverage as he began to thrust his hips up against the others in a faster, rougher rhythm.

Kankri moaned and wrapped his arms around the other, giving up any control he had left to just take it and feel good. "Oh _god_…! Agh! Mmmmm! Cronus…!" He cried out as he was being thrust into hard. "Oh, So good!" He keened, not even trying to keep his voice down. He continued to moan, click, and purr unabashedly, not even sure if half the noises he made were really coming from him. Cronus doing much the same, grunting and growling as his bulge was slammed into the tight hot nook.

"Shit Cherry, keep it up and I ain't goin' to be lastin' much longer." Cronus panted, letting go of his ass to take hold of the burning bulge and pumping it in time with their thrusts. Kankri felt overwhelmed by this point, the way the chemise was rubbing against his sweat slick skin and bulge along with the cold bulge thrashing inside him and the hand pumping him. He just couldn't keep it up any longer.

His vision started to blur along with all the sounds. "Cronus! Ah! Cronus I'm going to cum!" he warned, his claws scratching and digging into his back, causing blood to pull at the surface. Kankri's entire body went tense, his own motions stopping as his nook clenched around the bulge like a vice. He buried his face in Cronus's shoulder as a sob ripped through his throat. Bright red genetic material splashing on their stomachs and Cronus's hand as the mutant's orgasm washed over him and split from his bulge.

"Fuck!" Cronus wasn't that much farther behind. Within a few thrusts the tight heat became too much and he released his material inside the other, causing the smaller troll to click and moan at the coolness inside his nook.

They stayed like that for a while, just clinging to each other and panting. Cronus's bulge slowly slipped out and slid back into its sheath, letting free all the material that had been trapped from their release. Kankri shuddered, ignoring the odd feeling of it finally coming out post-orgasm. Instead he just let himself fall against Cronus completely, not caring if the outfit got material over it. After all this it would need to be washed anyway.

Kankri snuggled against Cronus's chest as the other stroked his head in a soothing manner with one hand. The other hand was absently playing with the bottom of the lacy chemise. "I think you need to wear that outfit again." Cronus teased, "It's giving me ideas that I think you might like." He cooed with that smirk, oh that smirk that meant nothing good would come of this.

Kankri groaned and rolled his eyes, letting his head fall against the other's chest.

All Cronus could do was laugh.


End file.
